


Blocked Off

by Sometimes_Cuhullin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Protagonist, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Cuhullin/pseuds/Sometimes_Cuhullin
Summary: Why does it have to be Minecraft? Out of all the worlds that could have been selected it had to be Minecraft? Star Trek would have been nice. Every citizen has, at the very least, food which is always a win no matter how you look at it.So why have I been, quiet literally, dumped in some random world with the bloody Minecraft system. What complete and utter wanker decided to choose me of all people to live out their sick little power trip. Granted I had it coming by tempting fate like that, but come on.Cross Posted on RR and ScribbleHub
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I would appreciate everyone just being mean until I fix it. Seriosuly, I work better when I am being insulted because I am way too stubborn to be wrong about something. 
> 
> Premise is that the main protagonist gets trasnported into a fantasy world with the Minecraft System. There will be Minecraft aspecpts in the world, but it will mostly be a fantasy story sort of plot line. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Why does it have to be Minecraft? Out of all the worlds that could have been selected it had to be Minecraft? Star Trek would have been nice. Every citizen has, at the very least, food which is always a win no matter how you look at it. 

So why have I been, quiet literally, dumped in some random world with the bloody Minecraft system. What complete and utter wanker decided to choose me of all people to live out their sick little power trip. Granted I had it coming by tempting fate like that, but come on. 

All around me is just endless grass and oak trees. If it wasn't for the fact that I can see some birds that most definitely aren't in Minecraft I would assume I had just been placed in the exact same world. Although I will admit that the peaceful Minecraft music really does take the edge off.

Getting up off the solid floor, which I had been not so elegantly splayed across, I wonder up to the possible oak tree. I am no tree expert, if there is such a thing, but it looks like an oak tree so I will assume it is an oak tree.

“Would have been nice to keep the HUD, but noooo apparently I am not good enough for the HUD.” 

Reeling back my right arm I throw a punch at the log and wince expecting some of pain. Instead I was met with a solid sound and no pain at all. Either my hands are as tough as metal or the game mechanics have ported over enough that my body interacts with the world like it would in the game. 

Once again, I reel back my fist and punch the sturdy tree, however, this time I quickly follow it up with my left fist and I repeat this action over until I see the breaking animation start to occur. It takes me roughly 5 seconds to punch down this tree. Unlike in the game though the whole tree above the broken log collapses. Which promptly fell onto the tree behind and knocked over that tree which started a landscaping domino affect. Observations were of course limited by the fact I was trying not to have a heart attack when I was startled by the sheer amount off noise it makes at that close a distance. 

We have two possible reasons for why the whole tree might have toppled. Either my ability only affects the world to a certain extent then the world catches up and fills in the rest with real logic or and I say this or with every ounce of hope, we have mods. One thing that is certain is that my body isn't normal, no one can through that many punches that quickly and at full strength without being even slightly out of breath. Infinite stamina is a possibility, but considering I can see a food bar next to my health bar it seems unlikely.

Mods would be a blessing right about now. In fact, I'd go as far too say that mods would make this damned situation worth it. Imagine the ability to make Tech so advanced that the modern era looks like a caveman bashing two rocks together or use the mystics and accomplish feats impossible to man. 

First, I need to figure out why only one log appeared in my hot bar. With a new pep in my step I walk, read manly skip, over to the fallen trees. When they don't automatically collect themselves I panic ever so slightly. Using my right hand, I place my palm across one of the fallen trees. Immediately I hear the classic pick up affect and my Oak Logs go from 1x to 6x. 

“Now that's what I am fucking talking about.” 

I spent the next minute or two just walking around collecting the fallen trees, leaving me with a hefty 60 logs. Hefty implies that they were in fact heavy when in reality I felt none of the weight in the slightest. Guess it has to do with the whole space manipulation that an inventory would be? 

Speaking of which, how do I open my inventory? Where is my E button game? Maybe if I speak it out loud? Nope, I just look like a fool in front of the birds. Maybe I just need to grab it out of the air. Surprisingly, that did nothing either. In a show of frustration I bring my hands up to my temples and start rubbing, which is of course when the inventory decides to appear. 

With a sigh I tap my temple again and watch it disappear. What kind of fucking nonsense is that? Then again when does a floating inventory screen make sense? Resigning myself to my new and stupid life I bring up my inventory to start experimenting. 

At the top of the screen is a picture of a young man with black hair and grey eyes wearing what must be the brightest orange pumpkin hoodie I have ever seen. Is that me? Looking down I am immediately assaulted by the hoodie that is basically a lighthouse in fabric. At least the jeans are a nice and normal black. How did I not notice the sun of a jumper before, you might ask and I will tell you the simplest answer I can think of, the first time I saw it I went blind to it and have only just readjusted back. 

Looking back up I notice the inventory screen has stayed in the same place which means that it doesn't follow my line of sight. Raising my hand I grab a hold of the screen and manage to move it around and even manipulate its size. Well that will come in handy. 

Below the image of my glorious self, there are a total of 27 slots excluding the armour slots and the hot bar. Touching the Oak Logs I drag them over to one of the vacant slots like you would in the game. How do I split them? After many gestures I figure out that pretending to tear a piece of paper while holding the item splits them in half and a simple double tap will take a single item from the stack. 

Once again, pretending my hand is a cursor I move them over to the 2x2 grid next to my person and craft myself 16x Oak Planks. While I am interacting with the integrated crafting system I notice a cog in the top right of the screen. Oh please lord, let this be a settings menu. 

A hopeful tap later and I am greeted with a simple settings list. Despite the simplicity of the menu it can't be more valuable in my eyes. 

>Music   
>Graphics   
>HUD   
>Inventory 

With gleeful eyes I quickly turn the HUD up to advanced, unlocking a mini-map in the top right of my screen. Advanced inventory unlocks a recipe menu on the right hand corner. Page after page of craft able items appear and I feel my knees buckle at the sheer amount off possibilities. Then with shaking fingers I turn my graphics from Good to Ultra and I promptly black out.


	2. Drop Spawner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is scary, right?

>Graphic Update Error. Insufficient Hardware. 

That is the only explanation I got when I woke from my forced slumber. Luckily, it wasn’t accompanied with some mother of all headaches, just a simple insult at my lack of hardware. Perhaps I can unlock better “hardware” later on? 

Night time seems to have fallen while I was a sleep and by the sounds I can hear in the distance this world seems to follow the same logic of, it’s night so run and hide. Even if those deep and damn right deadly sounds get any closer I will remain calm. For I am a man of Minecraft and I can craft a solution to all problems.

One temple tap later and I had my inventory screen floating in front of me. A flick of a wrist and I had a crafting table placed down with a wooden pickaxe promptly made. No loud noise source is going to kill me. Hell do I even re-spawn in this? I really hope I re-spawn in this, but I have a slight feeling I won’t. 

The red dot is moving slowly towards me on the mini map, although it seems to be taking a round about method so I have a little time. Using the same method that I used on the tree, I started to punch down on the dirt with a little more awkwardness considering I was having to squat punch somewhat. 

Within a minute I had breached stone and I whipped out the pickaxe. Planting my feet I swung the pickaxe with all my might. Expecting some sort of feedback from the shock I had stumbled when I received none, well stumbled in the sense that I headbutted a perfectly straight clump of dirt. 

“Smooth. Real Smooth.”

With renewed vigour I started slamming away at the stone like a madman digging for gold. Perfectly cut blocks were slowly formed into an all familiar mine. Is it just me or is that red dot getting a lot closer. Straining my ears to here outside of the deep hole, I can hear sounds of breaking trees and animals squeeing in fear. Walls shouldn’t shake like that right? Shit.

Whilst screaming, oh shit, over and over I ran back up the 32 block deep mine whilst hitting my head on the ceiling blocks. What happened to staying calm and collected? This is why you should mine three blocks heigh instead of two, if this thing isn’t going to give me brain damage then this staircase will. 

As I breech the surface, I catch a sight of the monster. Monster is the only way I can describe that fuck up of an orc. Charging at my hole was a massive 8ft troll with skin the shade of blood and muscles that would make anyone feel inadequate. I wonder if that is the supposed “sufficient hardware”. Focus. 

Flicking my wrist once again, I select the cobble stone on my hot bar and set about covering the entrance to my mine. Checking my mini-map I see that the Blood Orc is directly on top of me now. Slouching down against the wall I straddle my head between my knees and take deep breaths. What the fuck was that? I nearly died. Oh god, this isn’t a game is it?

Despair and anguish were chucked aside when I felt the familiar rumbling return to the walls and a loud banging sound emanated from the closed entrance. Slowly, the perfectly sculpted cobblestone blocks were losing their rigid cube edges. Moon rays were starting to leak through the gaps and whilst it would normally be beautiful, the accompanying roar of death ruined it. 

Using another 4x Oak Planks I replaced my forgotten crafting table. Come on, there has to be something here that can save me. Breath was leaving me at a rapid pace now and it wasn’t returning in equal amounts. Why couldn’t it have been a normal mob? Even an Ender Dragon would be better than this. 

Not finding any one shot kill holy item I resort to whatever I can make that will help even remotely. 24x Oak Logs later and I have a full set of wooden armour. This isn’t going to be strong enough. I will be demolished. Do I run somehow? 

While I contemplated cowardice, read as correct choice, the Blood Orc managed to break through the cobblestone. Moving with instinct unknown to me I rapidly replace the cobble stone buying myself more time. The enraged roar seems to disagree as the cobblestone seems to be breaking even faster now. 

Assuming that items will follow real world logic when interacting with entities from this world then a stone sword won’t cut it. Could I even pierce those muscles? We need to exploit the real world to kill this guy. A drop spawner. Kill him with the fall. Oh fuck, that might work.

Adding additional layers of cobble onto the entrance, I build a Stone Pickaxe and get to work on making the now named, Blood Orcs, grave. A 4x7 pit is quickly dug out, faster than I ever could in game. Body or mental status can affect my abilities then? I suppose it would make sense. 

The Cobblestone didn’t have much longer left, so I built my way out of the hole while destroying the exit as I go. Assuming the Blood Orc has even a little intelligence it won’t just wonder into the obvious hole, I’ll need bait. I don’t like this. There is every chance this will go wrong and I’ll die. 

Positioning myself in front of the hole, I cross my arms over my chest like it will offer enough protection. Tears stream down my face as I wait for my first near death experience. I want to go home. I don’t want to be here. Why did this happen to me? 

Memories of back home started to surface. Mum and Dad sitting at the dinner table and telling me off for being late. My best friend stealing half of my sandwich at work whilst wearing a shit eating grin. Ah, I want to go home. 

The Blood Orc is in the mine now. It’s muscles are begin crushed as they try and fit through the mine. Seeming to notice it’s issue it backs out the mine and then the rumbling gets worse. It feels like an earthquake has hit. Cobblestone sheers of the walls as the juggernaut smashes his way through the mine.

A malicious sneer is on the Blood Orcs face when it is less that a meter away from me. One big meaty fist is pulled back and I tense all the muscles in my body as I prepare for my death. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. 

A loud thump is heard in the air as I fly above the hole in the floor. Pulverised wood chipping fly all around me as my armour shatters. The Orcs satisfied grunts quickly come to an end when he finds himself falling down the hole. A glint of a smile appears on my own through the pain as I realise the plan had worked. 

Then my head hits the overhanging block and my body flips mid air as I fall into a pain filled unconsciousness.


End file.
